The Daybreak Chronichles: Daybreak
by Livieg
Summary: Jacob left after the 'death' of Bella never returning. He comes back for a wedding, and meets Nessie. Soon after comes a vampire with a dark past, and a history with a Cullen comes and threatens the safety of all the Cullens   with his love for Nessie
1. Chapter 1

A/N so what did you think please review this is my first story and this was just kind of an entrance. Please please review I want to know if you like it critic compliment please! Haha I have a really good plot for this I can't wait to share but if you don't like it then I won't continue!

Disclaimer: do not own twilight just one character who will be introduced farther in!

Chapter one:

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jacobs POV (Renesmees birth):

I remember. I remember the color drowning from her face. Lifeless. Her blood curdling scream she let out as the demon child broke her bones. When she whispered Renesmee then she fell lifeless. My Bells. She was dead the Bella I knew, and loved was gone. I swore I wouldn't ever see another Cullen, and I would kill that demon when I saw it...her. But there was always something, something I couldn't name. Like a force that wanted me with the Cullen's

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nessie POV (present day):

"Emmett! Put me DOWN!" I shrieked. We were playing hockey out in the backyard when my uncle Emmett snatched me in the air, and had me dangling by my ankle inches from the ice. "Emmett you better put my little baby down this second or I will personally rip your cute head off!" my aunt rose demanded of my uncle from her balcony. I stifled a laugh as my uncle cowered from my aunt. "Ohh so Ness is gonna laugh at me well laugh at this" he said as he dropped me with a thud, and began tickling me. "I-I c-ca-n-n't bre-at-he" I said through laughs. He stopped when he heard the mailman pull into our secluded house at the edge of the forest.

I used to pretend I was a princess in that forest. I would be trapped up in the tree. Alice loved being able to dress me up like that. I would make one of my uncles, Carlisle, or my dad, Edward, be my prince, and save me. In retrospect that was only a few year ago. I looked about 7 at the time of course I was only about 1. Now I look about 16, but I'm only 6. Grandpa Carlisle says my growing slowed down and ill be fully matured by next year, at about 17 or 18. But I've always wondered when I think about those days, when I played prince, and princess, would I ever meet my prince? There's always been a piece of me missing ever since I was born. Maybe one day I'll know. After all I do have forever!

As Emmett was distracted I sprang up, and used his bewilderment as a chance to escape from his grasp. I began sprinting to grab the mail much faster then a human could ever run. I brushed through my damp bronze curls with my fingers, and grabbed the mail from the box. "Damn it Nessie!" I heard Emmett bellow," How do you do that!" I giggled as I flipped through the mail "Bills, bills, bills, bi- wedding invite? Who do we know that would be getting married?" I thought to myself. "Momma? Who's Sam Ulley?" I asked the empty room though I know she heard me. I turned around glancing at the invite. December 22nd. Yay it's in La Push right near Forks we can visit Grandpa. I never get to visit him because of my fast vampire growth.

"It's in La- Aah!" I screamed as a spun around to see my whole family reading the invite behind me," How many times have I told not to sneak up on me!" "I'm sorry love" my dad told me as he kissed my forehead. My mom came and wrapped her arms around me from the back. "I don't see why not, I haven't been down to Forks since Nessie was born" she announced to us all. "Ugghh and smell all those dogs." "There gonna give me a headache I can't see them!" Aunt Alice and Rosalie complained.

"Who are the dogs?" I asked completely oblivious to the glare my father was giving my aunts. It was one of those glares that say shut up.

"Just some werewolf friends of ours sweetie" Jasper told me in his reassuring voice.

"Please, I haven't seen Charlie in ages." my mother begged

"I suppose I can suck it up for a few days." my Alice sighed. Suddenly she broke into a smile," and I can dress Nessie up! Rose come on lets plan!" she squealed as they both darted up the stairs talking about my make-up, and hair.

I rolled my eyes at there giddiness, "So when are we leaving it's only in a few days?"

"Short notice for a wedding, but I suppose we could head out tomorrow night." Grandpa announced.

"Why are the pups even letting us on there land?" Emmett's voice boomed in our large living room.

"Why wouldn't we be able to go?" I asked completely confused.

"Just a disagreement is all" my father said with a forced smile.

Grandma Esme gave me a warm smile, and said " Nessie, honey, come I'll make you something to eat."

Just as I left the room I heard my mother ask," Do you think he's going to be there?" I knew something was wrong, but I knew I would have to wait until the wedding.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jacob's POV:

I had been living off as a wolf again, like I had before Bella's wedding. I wasn't sure where exactly I was, but I was far enough from the Cullen's. Everyone once in a while the pack would come in my thoughts, and check on me. Tell me Billy missed me, updates of my sister's lives. Especially Paul and Rachel. They had just had a little girl Sarah...after my mother. I missed them dearly, but I needed to be away. Seth interrupted my thoughts as he phased.

"Hey man!"

"Hey Seth"

"How are you?"

"I'm good, somewhere up north. I think Alaska"

"Sounds good dude. Hey Jake you've got to come down for Sam, and Em's wedding. We all miss you."

"I'll think about it when is it?"

"22nd Billy wants you home come on Jake!"

"Fine I'll head back tonight I'll probably get there sometime tomorrow morning"

"Yes! Thanks, man this will mean a ton to everyone I can't wait to tell-"

"No! Seth don't tell anyone I'm not staying long."

"Okay, but you have to meet Sarah! She looks just like you, and Rach!"

"I will I'll see you soon Seth"

And with that he was out of my thoughts, and I changed course to head back to La Push. Maybe this was good to head back to see everyone maybe it would help forget about her. Anyways it's not like the Cullen's would be there. The demon child probaly killed 'em.

The closer I got to home the less my heart ached for what it was missing. It's like I was being pulled towards home. I felt better. I was off to see my family, and friends. For the first time in probaly years I think I actually cracked a smile.

A/N I put this at the top to just cuz haha! so what did you think please review this is my first story and this was just kind of an entrance. Please please review I want to know if you like it critic compliment please! Haha i have a really good plot for this I can't wait to share but if you don't like it then I won't continue!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n did you like it I got to them meeting fast I wasn't because this really isn't the climax this is the entire intro I hope you like it please review! I don't know if theres alot of people reading or not cuz i only have a few reviews so please do!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nessie POV:

"Oh my goodness Alice! Let's go!" I complained. We had been in this store for hours searching for a dress. We left Vancover last night. Everyone was scattered around Port Angeles searching for last minute Gifts for the holidays. Everyone had moved into our old home this morning. Of course it was already decorated with my grandmother, and aunts obsession of decor!

"Ooh! Nessie try this one!" Aunt Alice beamed ignoring my complaining.

"Fine" I grumbled as I head to the dressing room.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you better not be complaining!" she hissed along with one of her infamous glares. You know for how small she is she's got a lot of feistiness.

"I'll put it on" I said with a fake smile. In all honesty it was actually pretty cute. It was a darker purple short sleeve, an inch over my collarbone. With a ruffle down each side. I came out with the dress on letting my bronze ringlets cascade down my shoulders.

"Nessie!" This is it!" Alice squealed. As she darted to the shoes, barely passing for human speed. She came back moment later with silver stilletos. There was no way on earth I could wear those without falling flat on my face.

"Alice, there is no way on earth I can wear those. Emmett will laugh at me the whole time for not walking properly!" I exclaimed

"But there soo cute!" Alice exclaimed. I gave her an all-knowing look, and off she went.

I fiddled in the mirror with my dress when I saw 4 girls walk in. A girl about the age of 11. A tall well built Native American girl, with short black hair. Then one with a scar down the left side of her face, and finally a medium height Native American. (a/n its Claire, Leah, Emily, Kim). The well built one sniffed the air, and made a disgusted face. "Ughh vamps, why are they here".

I sniffed the air. Only Alice and I. No other vampires.

"It's probably just the Cullen's" the scar-faced one said, "there in town for the wedding". How did they know who we were? I was about to ask Alice when she sped up to me with a much more comfortable pair of shoes.

"Who are they?" I asked nodding my head towards the group of girls. The tall well-built one's head sprang up. How did she hear us? They began walking in our direction. Alice looked up.

"Hello!" the younger girl said.

"Alice, correct" the scar-faced girl asked.

"Yes.", she turned to face me,"Ness, hon, this is Leah Clearwater, Claire, Kim, and Emily. Emily is the wedding were going to." Alice explained.

"Wait your Renesmee?" Emily, and Leah said in unison exchanging glances.

"Yup! Thats me" I laughed. Alice gave me a nervous smile. Which I returned in a confused look.

"Well we better go" Kim said, "last minute details".

With that they were gone, but I still heard them say, "Should we tell Jake?".

As we checked my clothes out, I had a feeling that this "Jake" was the same person my mother was talking about. But Alice broke my thought train when we pulled into Charlie's drive.

"Thanks Aunt Alice!" I exclaimed, "I'll be back in a few hours" I kissed her cheek, and headed for the door! Somthing wasn't right in Charlie's house, it was woodsy a whole to smell to me.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jacob POV:

"Unca Jakey!" I heard a little girl say as they patted my leg. I cracked open my left eye, and saw my little Sarah.

"Hi baby girl what are you up to?" I asked in my softest voice.

" I wanna play a game!"she squealed, "Hide 'en seek!"

I arrived into La Push at about 8 AM this morning. I had been taking a nap on my sister's couch for the last few hours it was probably around lunch time. I had been planning on going to Charlie's, but I've been baby-sitting little Sarah. She warmed up to my heart the second I walked in the door. She reminded me of my mom. Same big brown eyes and silky dark brown hair.

She made me feel better. Another part of me was filled, but there was still that giant hole that hadn't been filled. When I got closer to Forks I felt better like she was there. Maybe I'll find whoever it is to help me forget about Bella.

"Sarah-Bear" I asked, "Why do we go for a ride we can go see Sue, and Charlie?"

"Yay! Sue!" she loved Sue, and Charlie. The two had gotten married a few years ago.

"Come on go get in your car-seat" I told the little toddler. I got the keys to the truck, and of we went.

I pulled up about 3 minutes later, and unhooked Sarah. She hopped out, and made a break for the door about to run into it when Charlie swung the door open right as she jumped in his arms.

"Char-wee!" She squealed.

"Hey kid" he chuckled. He looked up and saw me," Jacob?"

"Hey Charlie how ya been?" I asked as I sat on the couch. The house looked exactly the same as it did 7 years ago.

"Good. Where have you been?" he asked curiously.

"Here, there everywhere" I said avoiding the fact that I had been living as a wolf for the last 7 years, "Just came home 'smoring."

"I see. Have you stopped down to see Bella? Cullen's are in town for the wedding" This took me by surprise. Did he not know she's been dead? How could he not? It's been 7 years! Before I could ask what he was talking about the doorbell rang. Whoever it was smelt sweet, much like Bella except almost vampire like.

Charlie sprang off his couch, and ran to the door.

"Hi, grandpa!" a musical voice chimed. Wait, who would call him grandpa?

" Is that you!" Charlie asked in bewilderment," you're all grown up!"

This misery girl walked in through the door. She was beyond gorgeous. Pale skin, bronze ringlets fell down her back, with deep chocolate eyes. She had on a white t-shirt, jacket, and scarf, with jeans. My heart throbbed. I almost felt whole.

"I-I'm J-Jacob Black", I stuttered out.

She smiled at me,"Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen"

My smile dropped, and stared at the girl. Not a girl a murderer she killed her own mother. I should've killed her. Right then, and there. But I couldn't. Something pulled me to her. I just stood there completely frozen but it wasn't gravity holding ne there...it was _her._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/n did you like it I got to them meeting fast I wasn't because this really isn't the climax this is all the intro I hope you like it please please review! I don't know if threes alot of people reading or not cuz I only have a few reviews so please do!


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

When I left Charlie's there was something wrong. The smell. It was familiar in a disgusting way. Like..like a wet dog! Jacob! I does into the old houses driveway, but before I could even get out of the Porsche Edward came sprinting out of the house at vampire speed with Bella tailing him.

"Edward he's at the ho-" but he cut me off.

"I know Alice, just drive!" he told me he was beyond furious. He looked like he could strangle someone.

"Edward, why is it a problem Jake's back I haven't seen him for ages" Bella asked her husband

"Because he thinks your dead, Bella! He thinks Renesmee killed you, and wants her dead!"

Bella said no more, and jumped in the car. And I sped off.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nessie POV

This guy wouldn't stop staring at me. At first he was smiling, but he looked so confused, and murderous. Something was differnt about him. I felt like I knew him, like I loved him. Who am I kidding Nessie! You just met the guy! But Charlie broke my train of thought

"Okay kids, Sarah Bear wants Sue, and I to talk her for a walk. We'll be back in a bit bye! Oh hey Ness?"

"yeah?" I asked not breaking eye contact with Jacob.

"Have Bells stop by for me. M'kay"

"yeah...sure..bye grandpa" I respond no really paying attention.

At the sound of my moms name Jacobs head snapped up. He was about to say something, but Charlie was already gone.

"She's dead doesn't he know!" I heard him whisper to himself.

"Who's dead?" I asked softly. His head snapped in my direction. He was shaking with fury.

"Bella! Bella's dead because of you!" he screamed. He shoved me against the wall with up most force. I had learned some tricks from Emmett about fighting, flipped him around so he was pinned against the wall. This took him by surprise, but I stopped him before he could comment.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I yelled, " Last time I checked which was about 45 minutes ago my Mother is most definitely alive..well as alive as a vampire gets."

"What?..but she...you were..." he whispered to himself, " you killed her when you were born" he looked at me directly in the eyes. For a moment neither of us said a word there wasn't anything to say. We just stared in each others eyes. It just felt right. The next thing I knew his lips were inches away from mine when I seriously pissed off version of my father sprinted through the door, and tackled my jacob. My jacob? I barerly know this guy. He thinks I killed my mother, and I'm calling him mine.

"Stay away from her, and Bella!" my dad gritted through his teeth with such force,"If you ever touch her again!" he looked as though he could rip his head off. I wuickly made my way to Mom and Alice who both wrapped me into a huge bear hug which is odd since there bith like 5'2!

"Bella take her out of here." my aunt said softly,"explain things"

At the sound of her voice Jacobs head sprung up looking her dead in the eyes.

"how are you alive" He whispered, as he listened for a heartbeat. But there wasn't one."Vampire" he muttered. His eyes flickered back to my father," how did you let this happen!" he shouted enraged.

"she would've died!" my fther shouted,"and Nessie wouldn't be here" With that my mother shuffled me out the door. It was barely shut before I began bombarding her with questions.

"Why did he want me dead?" I questioned.

"Jacob was an old friend of mine." she explained," he was in love with me, and fought for me over your father" when she said he love her my heart dropped. Why was I so sad about that I barely knew this man!

My mom continued,"He left when you were born thinking I was dead. He wanted you dead for killing me."

"but mom..."I said softly "He tried to kiss me."

My mothers eyes went wide.

"and I think I wanted him to." I whispered even quiter. I began to cry, and my mother pulled me into a hug as did Aunt Alice when she came out.

T**en Reviews=update by wednesday! hope you liked it this is kinda leading up to the wedding and imprinting please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: dont own twilight. Plot and few characters to come are mine. **

_Previously:_

My mom continued,"He left when you were born thinking I was dead. He wanted you dead for killing me."

"but mom..."I said softly "He tried to kiss me."

My mothers eyes went wide.

"and I think I wanted him to." I whispered even quiter. I began to cry, and my mother pulled me into a hug as did Aunt Alice when she came out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Edward POV:

After I tackled Jacob, Ness, and Bella went outside I didn't pay much attention to there convorsation until I caught 'kiss' and 'Jacob' in the same sentence. My anger grew many pegs higher right then.

"You tried to kiss my daughter!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Edward...I think I-" but I cut him off as soon as I read his mind. He imprinted. He imprinted on my baby, Nessie.

"How dare you!" I yelled with rage.

"She's my child. My precious little girl, and you go and fall in love with her!"

"Edward! It's not somthing I choose to do!"

"You disgusting mutt!" I was beyond furious at the point,

"First you try to take my wife from me now my daughter? You have nerve Black"

"Edward I'm never going to hurt her, or leave. I'm going to lo-"

I cut him off before he could even try to finish that word.

"Don't even try to say that" I spat back at him.

"Edward, this is completly differnt from Bella! That was 8 years ago I'll be what ever she wants me to be. Just please give me a chance with this. I screwed up. I barely know her."

I sat in thought for a moment. He truly would die for Renesmee. As much as it hurt to admit my girl was grown up, and as much as it disgusted me to know it was Jacob she would love, I knew he was a good man for her.

"But if you ever, and I mean ever!" I stressed, "Hurt my little girl..." I knew I didn't need to finish. Jacob was a smart boy he knew what would happen.

"I would never. It'd hurt me more then it would hurt her."

"Jacob?" I said," Don't tell her about this. Let her choose you. I don't want my little girl gone so fast." I said softly

"I won't tell her, Edward" Jacob replied sincerely.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nessie POV:

Mom, and Aunt Alice didn't say anything after I explained what happend. But the silence was killing me. I had questions that needed answers.

I broke the silence with the one question that kept running through my mind with out mercy, "Mom?" I asked softly. She glanced at me through the rearview mirror. "Why did you really know him?"

"I already told you he was a friend. He loved me, and left when you were born"

I stared back at her through the glass. I knew there was more to this story then what she was leading me to.

My mother sighed, and gave my Aunt a distressed look. I heard my Aunt whisper, "You're going to have to explain sooner or later".

I looked at my mother with pleading eyes.

"He was a friend as you know. When I came to Forks I fell in love with your dad, but in my junior year he left me promising to never return"

I gasped silently at this. Why on Earth would my father ever leave my mom?

"He did it because he thought it would protect me," she answered my thought, "Anyways when he left I went into a depression. Jake was there to help me. We became best friends fast. When your dad left I had lots of..what's the word I want?" she said to herself

"Idiotic choices?" my aunt replied with sarcastic perkiness. I must have looked confused because my aunt began again, "Your mom jumped off a cliff"

"You!" I asked completely shocked my mother would do that. I myself would love it probably from years of hanging out with Uncle Emmett.

"Continuing" my mom pushed, "Jacob rescued me from the ocean when I began to drown. Your aunt came back thinking I was dead. But your father still thought I was dead, and went to provoke the Volturi to commit suicide himself. I saved him just in time. Soon after, I was engaged to your father, but we agreed not to tell Jacob yet. Your father tricked me into saying we were engaged in front of Jacob. Then Jacob tricked me into admitting I had feelings for him by threatening to kill himself in battle against the newborns." It hurt knowing my mother, and Jake had feelings for each other, but I still barely known him I had to tell myself. I began to giggle knowing that my mother was tricked twice in a row.

As if she read my mind she said,"Yes I know I was gullible"

"And clumsy" I heard Aunt Alice mutter. I stifled a giggle knowing all to well it was true. That comment received a smack on the arm, and a glare from my mother.

"Carrying on. Jake ran off, and lived in wolf form for a while knowing that I chose your father. He arrived at the wedding, and stayed until you were born he was-" she paused, and looked at Aunt Alice. I could tell something was being kept from me, but I didn't push it.

"He stayed until He thought I was dead" she continued, "Then he ran off...and here we are I guess"

I didn't have a chance to respond to what I had been told, or even let it sink in, before I realized that we were at the house. I looked up, and saw Rose, and Jasper standing next to the doors of the car. I opened up by car door to give Uncle Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Uncle Jazz" I told him

"Hello darlin'" He replied with his southern charm, and turned to give my Aunt a peck on the lips. There so cute together I thought to myself, but was in my thoughts by Aunt Rosalie.

"Hi sweetheart" she said as she came to kiss my head, "How was shopping? I want to see the dresses! Sorry I didn't make it I needed some car parts, but I trust Alice did her job well." She smiled.

"I always do!" I hear my pixie sized Aunt say on her way up the stairs. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my bags, and Aunt's hand as I went to my room to show her my new dresses. Almost forgetting what had just happen only a bit ago. Almost...

**A/n hope ya liked it kind of a boring chapter but read review. Anyone notice something with Bellas story that shes not saying? reviews=update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie POV:

"Oooh cute I like it twirl for me, sweetheart" Aunt Rosalie chimed. I had been trying these dresses on for hours it seemed. She must have sensed my dismay because she exclaimed, "Oh, can it Nessie its been fifteen minutes for goodness sakes!"

"Sorry Aunt Rosie ughh it feels like its been hours!" I exclaimed exsaperatly.

"Sweetie you haven't hunted or slept in days your just tired"

Out of thin air Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper appeared at me door

"We heard hunting" Uncle Emmett said excitedly. "I'm here to initiate a war against my favorite niece!"

"And I'm here to help my favorite niece take down her least favorite uncle!" Jasper exclaimed back.

"Hey! Nessie loves me!"

I rolled my eyes at my uncles bickering. I went to go change out of my dress as my aunt snickered, "Alright then Em. She sure loves ya".

I giggled, and grabbed my coat to head out hunting with my uncles. We ran about twenty feet before Uncle Jasper took off at the speed of light.

"Oh! So thats how were gonna play Jazzy!" My uncle yelled in his direction. He picked me up, and tossed me up on his shoulders in one swift movement. Soon we were trailing Jaspers scent.

We must have been racing to the meadow near our house. I vaguely remembered the fight with the Volturi here. I was just a few weeks at the time we barely made it with the help of all of my Grandpa's friends from different covens.

Emmett put me down, and looked around. Jasper was nowhere to be seen the field was completely empty. I heard I whisper from the trees. I knew it was Jasper. I quickly ran to the noise before Emmett noticed. When I arrived Jasper began chuckling.

"Twenty bucks says Nessie, and I catch a grizzly before you find us"

I giggled as Uncle Emmett punched the tree he was near, and snapped it in half. Off he was to find himself a grizzly!

Nessie's POV back at the house:

We had finished hunting a few minutes ago, and we were fully blown on who had the biggest kill. Jasper had just went for mountain lions, he left me and Emmett to the Grizzlies. My kill was twice as big, and I caught it in half the time as he did.

"Nessie yours was a cub! A tiny cub mine was huge!"

"Are you kidding me! Mine was a full grown male! And I caught mine in half the time you did"

"Fine let's ask Esme she won't lie"

"Deal," I said.

With in seconds Grandma was at the steps.

"Okay what's the problem now" she sighed

I showed he my kill, and then Emmett's kill.

"Nessie by far," She smiled sweetly.

"That's my girl!" I heard my father say from upstairs. I chuckled at my uncles defeated expression, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, honey enough for today. You need to sleep." my grandmother said sweetly.

"It's almost midnight we have a big day tomorrow!" my mom told me from the living room with my aunts. I felt like that had a double meaning, but didn't think anything of it as I went up to my room.

All I could think of was the fact that I would see Jacob tomorrow. That night I dreamed of a tall, russet skinned werewolf, and a pale, bronze haired vampire. They weren't mortal enemies...they were in love.

A/N Okay so I tried hard on my grammar on this one! Kind of boring more of a filler chapter! Next chapter is the wedding! Woo-Hoo!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen get your _butt_ up!" were the exact words my sweet aunt shrieked to me this morning. "We have a wedding in an hour and a half, and you need to get ready! You have until the count of ten or I'm getting you up"

"Ugh I'm up, I'm up" I grumble as I rolled out of bed into the shower.

I let the warm water relax myself, and thought about what happened yesterday. When I got out I through on a sweatshirt, and my yoga pants, and let my aunts take over.

After about an hour of combing, brushing, and applying different make-ups, I was finished. Alice brought out my purple dress, and accessories. I put everything on, and stumbled to the mirror.

"Wow" was all I could say. They totally out did themselves. My loose waves were french braided into a half-up half-down look with the bottom half of my curls bouncing across my shoulders. Alice had done my make-up very natural, and light.

"Thanks you guys!"

"No problem honey" both Aunts smiled as they pulled me in a hug.

"Let's go we don't have all day!" Uncle Emmett's voice boomed from down stairs.

My aunts, and I glided down the stairs to our awaiting family.

"Yes we do Em" Alice said snarky, "We have all eternity"

Emmett grumble something incoherent to my half ears, and we headed out to the cars.

We arrived at the wedding about 5 minutes later. My Grandfather pulled his Mercedes into a little red house, across from the beach where the wedding was set up. We walked to the beach where a small congregation was gathered for the wedding. Heads turned to stare at us as my family's beauty surprised so many people.

A group of large Quiliete men snarled in our direction except for two. One came forward smiling towards my father. The other just so happened to be Jacob. I gave him a small wave, and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, and walked along with the man coming towards us.

"Cullen's!" The man called out my mom, dad, and grandparents all smiled when they saw him.

Jacob walked towards my parents and said hello. He then turned to Rosalie.

"Blondie! How've ya been? It's been a few years ya know? Or was your IQ not able to keep track of the years?" He smirked

"You know what mongrel-" She began with an ice cold glare, but my grandpa interrupted her

"Hey Seth how have you been?" my Grandpa asked.

"Very good, you guys better find a seat the wedding will start in a minute."

Jacob, and Seth ushered us to a empty row of seats towards the back, away from the rest of the wolves. Well played I thought. I glanced over to my Father who was smirking at my thought.

When the ceremony was finished we went to a reception at the bride, Emily's home. There was music for dancing so my parents, and aunts, and uncles decided to dance. My grandparents decided to stay with me so I wouldn't feel alone, and thank the Lord for that because I didn't know anyone here!

I was in the middle of a conversation with my grandparents when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and there was Jacob.

"Hey Renesmee. I uh...well I..I-I was wonder-wondering if you might want to you know uh..-"

"Dance?" I finished for him maybe a little to eagerly.

He nodded his head sheepishly. I laughed and nodded my head. I looked at my grandparents for there approval, but they were already on the other side of the room smiling, and dancing.

He led me to the center of the floor as the couples first dance began. Since Jacob was the best man we were able to stay for the dance. I felt so comfortable in his arms. Like I was made for them. We swayed to the music For a few minutes before he finally spoke again.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was surprised Bella was alive. We were really good friends."

"Yeah, I know she told me everything about you, and my dad, and her" I said quietly.

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence while he tried to think about what to say. The song ended when Jacob finally spoke again.

"Would you like to go for a walk? The beach is really nice this time of year."

"Sure just let me grab my jacket"

I came back, and he led me to the stone pathway leading to First Beach. I turned around, and looked at the party behind us. We were far enough away that I could only faintly hear what was happening.

Jacob took a seat on a piece of driftwood, and motioned for me to sit next to him. I plopped down next to him feeling his unnatural body heat somehow comforting on the chilly night.

"Just sit and watch the stars. The sky's clear tonight"

I did as I was told, and watched the stars, and consolations. Jacob and I had small conversations, and laughed like we've been friends for ages. I really felt like I'd known him my whole life. I leaned my back back against Jake, and rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders a gave them a small squeeze. I could've stayed in that position forever. Snuggled deep in his arms, I felt safe, and secure, and protected.

_**A/N:**_

_**Reviews Equals update! Review if you have any questions. Hit 40 reviews=update!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Daybreak Chronicles: Daybreak

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter this was a pretty important chapter for reasons youll learn later! I have a pretty good baseline foe what I want to happen but if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to tell me! Sorry for the late update! I hot forty a few days ago and promised id update haha! Read and review!**

Last Chapter:

_"__Would you like to go for a walk? The beach is really nice this time of year."_

_"Sure just let me grab my jacket"_

_I came back, and he led me to the stone pathway leading to First Beach. I turned around, and looked at the party behind us. We were far enough away that I could only faintly hear what was happening._

_Jacob took a seat on a piece of driftwood, and motioned for me to sit next to him. I plopped down next to him feeling his unnatural body heat somehow comforting on the chilly night._

_"Just sit and watch the stars. The sky's clear tonight"_

_I did as I was told, and watched the stars, and consolations. Jacob and I had small conversations, and laughed like we've been friends for ages. I really felt like I'd known him my whole life. I leaned my back back against Jake, and rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders a gave them a small squeeze. I could've stayed in that position forever. Snuggled deep in his arms, I felt safe, and secure, and protected._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I'm only borrowing them from Stephanie Meyers. Though some characters to come are my own OC's!**

Chapter 7

Nessie POV

I looked up, and saw Jacob snoring loudly. I giggled quietly like the little girl I was, and tried to maneuver myself out of Jacobs grasp. His arms fell to his side immediately after I got out. I laughed, and turned towards the party. There was still a lot of people back at the reception. We must have only been gone for about a half hour.

I really began to take a liking towards Emily, and Sam. I had learned that Emily's scar came from an accident with Sam. He had lashed out and phased hurting Emily in the process. Seven with the scar she was still beautiful. The love that those to shared was unbelievable. IT reminded me much of my only family. My aunts, uncles, grandparents, and parents relationships together, make it hard for anyone to not notice how much they all love their mates.

I spun back around, and faced the forest. As soon as I did I heard a rustling in the branches. I smelt the air. It was a familiar scent. Sweet. I heard rustling again, and snapped my head in the same direction. I saw dark amber eyes peering back at me_. Vampire. _

"Great" I muttered to myself. This vampire, he or she, was a vegetarian. I didn't know of any vegetarian vampires except for my Grandfathers coven, and the Denali coven.. I glance back over at Jacob to check if he was still sleeping, and there he was snoring as loud as ever against a piece of driftwood. I smiled at him. Even in a state of that he was incredibly handsome. I weighed my options of checking out the forest, and getting yelled at later, or staying, and being a good daughter. I took my chances, and headed towards the forest.

I reached the edge of the forest when I caught the scent trailing up to the eastern side of forest, near the cliffs. The cliffs were near our house, and on the farther border of Forks, and La Push. I then realized something about his vampire I hadn't caught right away. The problem, I thought of was that his eyes were a darker gold color. That's the color in which thy change when you begin to switch to vegetarianism. His scent turned in circles up trees, around rivers. This vampire was searching for something_. Someone. _I instantly realized, smacking myself in the head for not realizing earlier, that the vampire was looking for my family! We were the only vampire coven even close to Washington!

I spun around to look at a tree when its smell hit me dead in the nose. I looked up to see those piercing dark gold eyes staring back at me. As soon as I saw him he was out of the tree, and I blacked out against a nearby tree. The last thing I remember was a pair of strong, cold arms caring me, and the voice whispering.

"She's a Cullen" And I was out cold.

I was drifting in, and out of sleep, but everytime I woke up I couldn't remember anything that had happened. Eventually I just gave up on the idea I fell back asleep in Jacobs arms. He was so warm, and inviting like my own space heater on this cold night. I opened my eyes and met Jacob's gaze. He looked at me adoringly like I was the only girl he'd ever seen. I smiled at him as I stood up getting ready to head back to the party. He grinned my favorite smile, but It disappeared as soon as he began sniffing the air. He stood up and shoved me behind him in a protective stance. I swear I heard a growl erupt out of his throat as he sniffed the area around him. He stopped abruptly as soon as his nose turned in my direction.

'Where have you been at" He said urgently

I was taken aback by his abruptness, and said softly, "Jake I've been with you the whole night." I looked at him and his expression softened, "Havent I?"

"I don't know something doesn't smell right around here" HE said still looking around the beach waiting for something to pop out of a tree.

"I don't know Jake I wouldn't worry about it though. I then bent over to grab my jacket from behind him when he grabbed my waist when I turned away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm heading back my parents are probably wondering where I went"

"Let me walk you back then"

I smiled and hooked my arm in his as we walked back to the part that was in full swing. On the way back Jacob cleared his throat, and stopped me when we were a few yards from the entrance to the reception.

"So, Nessie, I was wondering maybe we could hang out, before you leave. There's a bonfire on Friday."

My heart skipped a beat. Was he really asking me out? I felt like such a teenage girl with think that.

"I think we're actually going to stay for a few weeks this time"

I saw hurt flash pass through his eyes like I was going to reject him

"Oh"

I smiled upon myself "But, I'd love to go to the bonfire"

He grinned that perfect grin, and we walked into the party.

My dad came up to me when we walked in. Frowning slightly at Jacob, but turning his gaze back to me held his hand out.

"May I?" he asked with a crooked smile.

I laughed and took his hand, "Of course," I said with a cheesy curtsy.

I danced with my father for a few dances. When i was about to leave, and dance with my grandfather, my dad stopped me.

"Jacob asked you out." he asked more as a statement then question.

"Yeah, we're going to the bonfire next week"

I could see pain pass through my fathers young face. Almost loss.

"Dad he's a good guy why don't you like him? I know he was after mom, but that was years ago"

My dad turned his eyes back to me.

"I know he is a good person Renesmee" he said softly, "It's just sad to see my little girl growing up so fast. We've only had you for six years. To see you grow up so fast..." he trailed off.

"Aw daddy! I'm still your little girl! I always will be. Just because I'm going out doesn't mean I'm grown up. You guys can't get rid of me that fast, I'm not leaving any time soon!"

He smiled down at me, and I smiled up at him. My mom gracefully made her way over to us.

"Alice said she saw a family moment coming upon us" she smiled sweetly, "So here I am" she finished with a soft laugh.

My dad pulled her into our hug, and kissed the top of both of our heads.

"I love you both more then anything. No matter what happens over the years to come." he murmured into our hair.

I smiled into my fathers chest. Wrapping my arms tighter around him before being intruded by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett coming up to us.

"Let's dance!" Emmett bellowed.

We all laughed, and cheered, and hit the dance floor!

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter this was a pretty important chapter for reasons youll learn later! I have a pretty good baseline foe what I want to happen but if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to tell me! Sorry for the late update! I hot forty a few days ago and promised id update haha! Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Sorry for never updating nothing was saved to my laptop everything. I'll update again probably Sunday then not until after spring break if I get a lot of reviews on chapter 9 I might. I'm currently revising the first few chapters so everything is easier to read and flows well. R&R__**. Quick off topic message: Check out the Kony 2012 video on YouTube by invisible children.**__ Please just take a minute to watch it its important to try and help. Whelp hope you enjoy the chapter!_

Previously:

_My dad pulled her into our hug, and kissed the top of both of our heads."I love you both more than anything. No matter what happens over the years to come." he murmured into our hair. I smiled into my father's chest. Wrapping my arms tighter around him before being intruded by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett coming up to us."Let's dance!" Emmett bellowed. We all laughed, and cheered, and hit the dance floor!_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters just the plot, and a few characters to come.

Nessie POV

After our dance session, I had fallen asleep on the couch, in the back of the reception area with my head in Grandpa Carlisle rock-like lap. My grandfather stopped stroking my hair, and gently shook my shoulders.

"Mae" he said softly, using the nickname reserved only for him.  
>"Were leaving. Wake up."<p>

I've always had a special connection with my grandfather. He was much like my father, like how Aunt Rose was another mother figure. Of course I loved my parents more than anything and always would, but I couldn't imagine a life without my family especially my grandfather. He was the leader of our coven; he was wiser than anyone I knew. He always helped me out when I was younger. Always taking my side if my parents were angry with me, gave me advice for school. He and I were alike even if he wasn't really my grandfather

I opened my eyes to see my whole family staring down at me. Emmett's face was less than three inches from my face!

"Good God Emmett! What the hell!" I screamed. My aunts and uncles smirked, but my mother looked angry.

"Nessie" she scolded.

"Sorry_, heck_"i emphasized.

"And sleeping beauty awakes" Uncle Emmett smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and stood up stretching as my grandma handed me my , not that it was needed. The party was slowly dying down with just a few small groups of people surrounding the food tables. I assumed they were the wolves by their size, and stench.

I began walking towards the car with Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rose attached to my arms.

"Sooo" Aunt Alice began," I hear we have ourselves a date to get ready for tomorrow!"

Aunt Rose froze, and spun me around to face her.

"With who" she demanded.

My father froze already knowing who, but he seemed prepared to defend me...I hoped. He kept glance nervously over at my mom.

"Jacob." I said softly, "Jacob Black"

Everyone froze where they were as though his name was a curse word. No one moved a muscle. They all turned their attention to my mother who looked ready to kill something... someone.

"WHAT!" my mother screeched."You're going on a date with who! What makes him think he can date my daughter!"?

"Ugh not the mutt" Rose muttered disdainfully, "There to stupid for you Ren, and there smell...ugh you can do MUCH better than that Nessie"

Everyone murmured words of disgust about their smell or eating habits, that one of course came from Rosalie. Except my grandparents, and Uncle Jasper who just smiled, but my father, and mom were nowhere to be seen I looked over near the corner of the room to see them fighting. Well my mom yelling and my dad attempting to calm her. I watched as she flailed her arms in dismay at everything that had taken place in the last few minutes.

"Jacob is a good man" Uncle Jasper said. "He wouldn't dare hurt Ness….no  
>matter the awful odor that comes with her happiness" He smiled warmly at me.<p>

"Agreed" my grandparent's chimed in. "This could bring the pack closer to us to" Grandpa Carlisle said.

When he said the word 'pack' I saw some of the wolves turn they heads in our direction. A few growled, but Seth waved at us. Immediately they realized what was happening and snapped their heads in Jacobs's direction running towards him.

I smiled back at my grandparents, and looked back expectantly at my other family members.  
>My father and mom came forward from the corner they were at. They both tensed up in front of me my mom showing absolutely no emotion.<p>

"We should go," my mom said emotionless, "its late"

Everyone followed wordlessly to the car. I rode home with Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper in the Porsche. While Rosalie, Emmett, and my grandparents drove the BMW. My mom insisted upon running home which of course met my dad would go along whether she was up for talking or not.

When we pulled in the drive way, my parents had just arrived I watched as my mom slammed the cottage door shut, and my father looked slightly shaken up, but nevertheless he walked up to me as I headed into the house.

"Dad, why is she acting like this?" I asked more as a statement then question, "I get that they had a thing, but she's married to you for God's sake!"

My dad still looked out of it, and I could see the distress in my words, and wrapped an arm around me in an attempt to comfort me. I leaned against his chest.

"Oh Nessie. She doesn't love him like that." he said murmured into my hair, "He was her best friend, then he disappeared. Of course she should be upset that he just came back, and asked out her daughter, then-" he paused," especially after what he did before"

"And then what dad?" I asked as curiosity filled me."What did he do?"

"Nothing, love. It's not important, but you need to give your mother time. She needs to think. But I promise you she's not angry with you. Go to bed I need to speak with your grandparents"

He kissed my hair, and guided me to the door. I stumbled up the steps in my tired state, and fell asleep in my dress.

Edwards POV:

I walked up to Carlisle's library after I sent Nessie to bed. I don't blame Bella for being mad. Of course I think he will treat her right, after he imprinted, but I still don't want to see her go. I've grown to respect Jacob more over the years, especially after his help with Bella.

I went to speak with Carlisle about the scent I caught with Bella on our run home. It was vampire no doubt, but not a new born. Normally I would think it was a nomad passing by, but the wolves would have checked it by now. The memory of the scent is kind of foggy which is odd because we are able to remember everything. I would ask Bella if she remembered anything perhaps it was the vampires power. But I was the most confused on how we haven't noticed over the past few days the vampires presence. They have to be vegetarians , there hasn't been any killings lately. But the scent smelled at least a few days old.

When I entered his office he was flipping through a book at his desk under the window.

"Hey Carlisle, when Bella, and I were coming him we –" I saw movement near his window. I looked around, and stared into the most piercing eyes ive ever seen. They were a deep amber color the same color as a vampire changing to a vegetarian. "Carlisle look out your-"

"My what? Edward whats wrong"

"I..I don't know" I really didn't. I completely forgot why I came in here in the first place.

"Well alright then" He said cautiously. Before I left I had an impulse to check the window. Everything was still not a movement.

_A/N next chapters the date! One I hit 50 I'll update sooner! A/N Sorry for never updating nothing was saved to my laptop everything. I'll update again probably Sunday then not until after spring break if I get a lot of reviews on chapter 9 I might. I'm currently revising the first few chapters so everything is easier to read and flows well. R&R__**. Quick off topic message: Check out the Kony 2012 video on YouTube by invisible children.**__ Please just take a minute to watch it its important to try and help. Whelp hope you enjoy the chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry for the late update...again! Ive been busy latley. I know this ones really short, but next chapters the date:) so that will be extra long! haha hope you enjoy! 5 reviews?_**

Nessie's POV

Our hunting expedition, the next day, consisted of the whole family. Including my mom who made an appearance, but didn't say a word. The trip turned more into a very...very competitive competition against the sides of the family. We decided to see who could get the most 'points' on the trip. Each animal was worth a certain amount of points;  
>DeerDoes-2 points  
>Elk-5 points<br>Mountain Lions-20 points  
>Grizzlies-35 points<br>Cubs-25 points

We split the family up by the couples. Grandma Esme, Emmett, Alice, my dad, and I were on one team, while Grandpa Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and my mom were on the other.

In the end Emmett, Alice and I found a momma bear, and 3 cubs which we took down instantly as Grandma fed upon a few lonely deer. After we fed, Emmett insisted upon having Alice see wear the other team was so we could sabotage them. Alice, and I gladly obliged, but Grandma Esme disapprovingly said that would be wrong. Emmett grumbled a 'Fine mom'. Alice, and I snickered at how much he sounded like a little kid. We ended up with 114 points while my moms group ended up with a mere 59 with one grizzly, a mountain lion, and 2 deer.

It was about 11 o'clock when we finished hunting. We all took the shortcut back through the clearing as I road on my grandfathers back. I remembered the day all my families friends had gathered here in the clearing to testify against the Volturi. The same day Irina had been brutally killed. I shuddered at the remebrence of that awful day, and took a peak at my fathers face knowing fully well e had be listening. He cast me a solemn face, and helped me of my grandpas back. I hadn't even noticed we stopped until I was on the ground again.

"Who's up for a game of baseball!" My dad exclaimed.

Jasper, and Emmett exchanged grins, and bro hugged with a roar of approval. While my Grandparents, and dad rolled their eyes. I even saw my mom crack a small smile, but almost as quick as it appeared it disappeared when my Aunts spoke up.

"You boys can play, but Nessie has to get ready!" Alice said matter factly.

"Yeah!" Rose piped in. Under her breath I made out her saying 'even if it's with the mutt'.

I groaned. "Come on its not for like 6 hours!"

"Zip it! We're leaving now" Alice ordered before grabbing my hand, and dragging me along.

"Bye Nessie!" Uncle Emmett called,"Have fun gettin ready for Prince Charming." That revived a smack on the head from Aunt Rose before she followed after us.  
>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<p>

••••••••••••••

Once we arrived at the house I was shoved into my room, and ushered I the shower. After I dried off my aunts attacked me face. Aunt Alice was doing my hair with upmost care. While Aunt Rose painted my face with an assortment of make from fifteen different countries it seemed.

Once they were finished with my hair, and make up I tried to pick up a mirror to see my self, but Aunt Alice slapped my hand a way.

"Not yet you have to get dressed first silly"

She then followed Rosalie into my closet, and tore it apart in part for an Alice-Approved outfit. She came out minutes later with a dress, and heels. I looked at her with a dumbstruck expression.

"Genius right!" she gushed.

"What? Are you joking Al its a bon fire not Fashion Week!"

"Ugh your to much like your mom!" she groaned but it turned into a devious grin."But I have an eternity to change that don't I."

Now it was my turn to groan. I look at Rose for help, but she put her hands up signally that she was no way apart of this, as she chuckled.

Alice then returned back to the closet, and came out moment later with a pair of dark skinny jeans, brown leather boots, and a loose fitting thick striped navy blue and white sweater. Fair enough I thought.

"Wear it Nessie" She demanded

"I wasn't doubting you on this one Al"  
>I chuckled and went to change.<p>

"What did I tell her about that nickname" she mumbled.

I laughed and came out to inspect myself in my full length mirror. My make-up was nice and light looking. I had a little bit of mascara, no eyeliner, a little blush, and a little shimmer on my lips. Alice had left my hair flowing with curls across my chest, but braided part of it to the side of my head.

"Wow" I said breathlessly,"I look..I look-"

"Hot, I know" Alice said casually as she filed her nails happily on my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Can aunts say that about their nieces?"

"Well I can!" she hoped of the bed and dragged me down the steps. I tripped on the last steps nearly falling flat on my face, but two arms caught me. Its one of the things I sadly got from my mom They were warm, and tan. Jacob Black. I blushed, and looked up at him.

"Hey" I said breathlessly.

Jacob chuckled, and helped me up. "hey to you to. You ready to go?"

I nodded, and he took my hand leading me towards the car. I felt another blush creeping up my neck, but tried my hardest to stop it.

"Stay safe!" my dad called.

"Don't have to much fun kiddies" I heard Emmett call. I turned around and saw him winking at me. I rolled my eyes, and stepped inside of Jacobs car. This was going to be fun.

**Sorry for the late update...again! Ive been busy latley. I know this ones really short, but next chapters the date:) so that will be extra long! haha hope you enjoy! 5 reviews?**


End file.
